Hixan
Hixan (pronounced Hix-en by most and Hix-aan by Samson and Asper) is a dragonborn fighter and is a founding member of Hixan & Co, thus the name. Hixan is played by Teabag. Description Appearance Hixan is a tall dragonborn male, in magical plate mail armour. His skin is reddish-orange, and his eye is orange which turns red when battling. His left eye has a black eyepatch over it. Hixan strikes as an intimidating figure. Hixan has hard to see scars over his face, which seem to have almost entirely healed. Before resurrection - Hixan's skin wasn't as red. His eyes were brown. His scars were easier to see and not as healed. He had the armour before being reincarnated but, before having the magic full plate-mail armour he had brown pants and a chainmail shirt. Personality Hixan changed a lot after being resurrected. From an emotionless person who could care less for anyone, he wouldn't acknowledge, to a social and kind, noble warrior. He respects everyone and doesn't believe in making fun of anyone due to their profession because he understands that any city needs farmers for food. Hixan believes that all of his allies have a saying in any plans that they make and that everyone's opinion, if logical or important to the person, is valid. He understands that being good in combat isn't the most important skill. Hixan isn't incredibly knowledgable of the world but he has an average understanding of everything. (11 Int) He is a quite logical and strategic thinker though. (14 Wis) Biography Background Street Life Hixan was born in Empetria and grew up on the cities streets. Being a dragonborn, Hixan, for the first 3 years of his life, easily took care for himself as a little lizard-ling surviving on rats and the occasional pigeon. Due to his dragonborn heritage, by the age of 3, Hixan already looked like a 10-year-old human boy in height and shape. Hixan couldn't eat as much as he'd like to, due to only getting what he could beg for or hunt for, which meant that he was a really lanky and skinny dragonborn who got injured fairly easily. By the age of 5, Hixan had already been in at least 10 fights with other street kids, bums or adults. Hixan had an incredibly terrible early life due to his race alone. Just from looking at a royal he would get beaten up to a pulp and be left in a state of pain that he would have to endure through for weeks. He understood it was enough, at the age of 9, at which he already looked like a teenager, and decided to become stronger. At this time he had been in countless brawls and his skin had become sturdier each time. He started training a lot more for his goal - He wanted to become a knight of the city and finally get respect. By the age of 15, he was incredibly muscular and well developed, much better than many of the 20-30-year-olds trying out just like him. Knight life When Hixan was 15 he tried out to become a knight and to his surprise, he got the job. His captain - Sir Geldeft was an incredible man in Hixan's eyes. He was a man who didn't care about Hixan's race one bit, what he cared about, was a soldier's strength but more importantly, a soldier's heart. Hixan proved to be a great knight who stopped crime quite easily. This didn't last for long though. Hixan, who might have not been hated by his captain, was still hated by his colleagues. Each day they would make up lies about Hixan and tell their captain of Hixan's corrupt working as a knight. Geldeft obviously didn't believe anything they said because they knew who Hixan truly was. After weeks of constant barratry from the other knights, Captain Geldeft had enough. He, hating doing so, let Hixan go out of the knight's of Empetria. Hixan was enraged and didn't understand why he had done this. He left Empetria and set out on his own journey. 2 years of adventure Hixan, after being fired, went away from Empetria and began his adventure. With his own hands, he killed a bear and made a hide robe out of it. He crafter his own spear and travelled to several villages and towns. While travelling and thinking he realized, what Geldeft had done was best for him and had forgiven his old captain. He headed East. The first village he visited was Abel. He had his first-ever encounter with a monster that wasn't just a random street kid or adult. He faced off against a primitive, crude Grimlock. This victory against a creature from the magical part of the world gave him enjoyment in exploring and finding new enemies to face. The next village Hixan visited was Flavius. Here he helped the elves with a boar problem they had. In return, the elven carpenters crafted Hixan a custom spear to replace the very gruesome looking spear Hixan had made himself. It had been a year since Hixan's departure of Empetria when he neared Bios. Citire was a farming village known for its fruits. In the town he found something he had never even thought of seeing - other dragonborns. He had met the Athrial Clan. He left with a heartwarming farewell. Hixan shortly went through Iason. After that, he visited Regalis that reminded Hixan of EmpetriaThis was a town of the rich. He stayed in the village for 2 weeks waiting for his armour to be made. After that, he spent months walking by the coast, on the beach. This was a relaxing opportunity for Hixan. Something he had never felt before. He heard of a cheerful town, that was having a festival at the time. Hixan went to Nadity and for the first time met his soon to be future teammates. Beginning of the campaign Arc I Session 1 Hixan comes to Nadity the same way he has gone to other towns and cities, just to explore. At the entrance of the town, he sees many people including a short gnome male that Hixan refers to as "midget", this being Giastorm. From the forest nearby he sees a tall human man with a bow on his back - Samson. Other notable people include Arlyl, Ziri, Aros and an interesting fortune-teller - Koin. In Nadity there is a Mid-Summer festival which includes many activities. Hixan goes to the tavern where he finds out about a drinking contest in the afternoon. Hixan enters an arm-wrestling contest against Roe the Dwarf, a group of Goblins attack but are quickly stopped by the not yet formed Hixan & Co. Hixan pierces 3 goblins with his spear creating a "Goblin Kebab". Session 2 Hixan along with the party goes to the goblin cave to rescue a boy. Through this trip, Hixan's and Giastorm's friendship grows. The party defeated all of the goblins and rescued the boy. Hixan is impressed and acknowledged Giastorm as a great fighter. On the way back to the town Hixan carried both the boy and Hixan's new friend Giastorm. Hixan meets the mayor of the town who he respects even though she has a bad and racist personality. Hixan gains respect and acknowledged Ziri as a good person for offering him the gold that was only given to her. Hixan and the others join the drinking contest and when asked the name of their team Hixan answers with "Hixan and CO". From now on Hixan and Giastorm started to walk together and became friends. Session 3 Hixan doesn't like the talk of robbery at the table and is eager to leave to go to the blacksmith to get his glaive. He is kindly followed by Giastorm which makes him think of Giastorm as a loyal and great friend. When Hixan comes back he meets Samson, in Hixan's eyes - a good looking sturdy man who is awkward like a child, and Aros - A young quiet boy who he thought was human until realizing he is actually a halfling. He is impressed by the physique of Aros and is intrigued by his mouse. When robbing the mayor's house Hixan knocks out a child. He was told to do so by a panicked Samson, which made him think slightly less of the ranger. Session 4 Hixan, but mostly the others, face off against Earan Xylia but she escapes. Hixan is amazed by a globe in the room and spins it together with Arlyl. Hixan takes 3 books from the library, giving Arlyl one due to him requesting it. He tells Giastorm a joke from Rido's book of Jokes. Hixan notices that Ziri has run away and isn't too surprised about that, knowing that she might have become scared of combat. Hixan secretly does feel sad when she is nowhere to be found, even in Nadity. Hixan fights Koin in a fistfight and wins. Session 5 Hixan isn't a fan of Arlyl leaving the street man to die. Hixan is confused about where Ziri has gone so he investigates. Hixan doesn't like Giastorm's attempt at stealing a staff from Ziri's house. Hixan meets and acknowledges Asper as a great fighter. Session 6 Hixan liked watching the sunset with the party. Hixan wasn't really fond of the party stealing horses. Hixan decides to not be so reckless anymore due to the pain in his leg that he has been feeling due to jumping from the roof of the inn. Hixan has fully forgotten about Aros (something that happens to people he hasn't acknowledged or paid attention to) Seeing this much copper coins makes Hixan feel nostalgic of the old days when getting even 5 copper was hard. Hixan's disappointed that he didn't see Arlyl use Thunderwave. Session 7 Hixan likes Drizzler and sees him as a genuine hard-working man. Hixan is flabbergasted by the immense power of Arlyl's Thunderwave. Hixan needs to fight someone today and is challenged by Arlyl. Hixan is impressed by Arlyl's "natural" claws but at the outcome of the battle isn't too happy with Arlyl's overall power. Hixan has now started to have a craving to test out a duel against someone using magic power. This started due to Hixan seeing that Arlyl can create those immense Thunderwaves but didn't use them in the battle due to the rules he himself set - no voodoo. Hixan loved waking up to a battle, that being somewhat of a desire of his. He liked fighting the Ankhegs and again saw the martial prowess of Giastorm and now Asper as well. Session 8 Hixan, waking up, is pleased by the smell of massacred Ankheg. He likes Drizzler and offers to help him with anything. Hixan likes helping around the town and doing charitable work although he is glad to drive off due to Iason being too calm for his liking. Session 9 Hixan loves meeting up with The Athrial Clan and chats with them for hours. He doesn't pay a lot of attention to his teammates but definitely wanted the 2 groups to like each other. He doesn't pay any mind to losing his eye and thinks it's kinda funny in the evening. When waking up he takes it out to see if his eye would regrow back. Hixan is incredibly irritated at Arlyl for ruining the rest of his day by annoying him for taking out his eye. Hixan has a nice farewell from Citire and The Athrial Clan. He loses trust in Koin after taking the crit powder. He is impressed by Koin's godly powers and respects Giastorm's choice to go with him. Session 10 Hixan quietly walks with Arlyl and Samson not minding the two and is focused on following the floating island. When Arlyl transforms into a badger, this annoys Hixan due to him knowing that Samson dislikes badgers, so he knows that this will create a disaster. He still sides with Arlyl knocking Samson out for attacking a teammate. When Asper comes down with the news of Giastorm's death he is firstly deeply saddened but also confused by how apathetic Asper seemed. He is in deep sorrow and anger (mostly focused at Koin at the moment) for letting Giastorm die. He vows to himself that he will protect Giastorm and the other teammates of Hixan & Co no matter what. Arc II Session 11 Hixan quietly sits in the cart eagerly waiting for everyone to arrive at Empetria. As soon as Hixan sees someone resemble a healer he runs to him to get him to help Giastorm. He is very relieved that Solorian is helping them and acknowledges him. When Giastorm is left off at the temple Hixan decides to get him a present, so he gets him a dark glass dagger. When Solorian asks Hixan to come to the banquet, he easily accepts because he wants to repay Solorian. The banquet is a place Hixan doesn't feel like he should be in. When Giastorm gets revived Hixan is happy yet doesn't understand why he's a tiefling now. When Hixan sees the King's murder all he knows to do is to try and save the people in the burning building. session 12 Hixan is sad that there wasn't a single person who lived but still feels happiness due to Giastorm's revival. Hixan caches up with Giastorm while taking their watch and tells him about everything that happened after he died. Hixan gets bored when his teammates haven't gotten back after being out for a while so he decides to fly around with Giastorm and overall have fun. Coincidently the 2 find the others and Hixan not wanting this joyous moment to be ruined decides to rather talk than fight. When he sees the guards being dumb and narrow-minded he remembers his childhood and yet he still decides to not attack them. Session 13 Hixan wants to hang out with Giastorm, so he invites him to go shopping and is also accompanied by Koin. When he sees them consume drugs he has bad nostalgia of what happened the last time. He is annoyed by what the drug has done to them so he leaves them. He gets angry at himself for doing so and goes to look for them. When he finds them in jail, he wants to get them out without any bickering to happen. They get out when Hixan pays the immense bail price. In the fight club, Hixan wants to get Giastorm his knife back so he challenges Magpie for it. This is the first time he sees someone who is even stronger than himself. He wants to become Magpie's student but shortly after gets killed. In the last moments of his life he thanks Arlyl for healing him until the very end. Afterlife When Hixan died he heard the clanging of blades, grunts and broken bones. He followed the sound of combat and arrived at Warrior's Rest - Tempus' domain of never-ending combat. A place where great warriors, barbarians, accomplished war generals could fight for the rest of their afterlife. He would fight alongside Goliaths, Half-Orcs, Titans and sometimes even Tempus alone, although Hixan would often struggle to defeat a person for multiple days due to being one of the weakest combatants there. While fighting, he gradually increased in power, absorbing the power of Tempus that lingered throughout the entire plain. He also gradually became an official follower of Tempus knighting himself a "Holy Knight of Tempus". Session 19 Hixan awoke at Txarra's temple and was escorted to Abel by Sister Rhisedon and Un. Hixan was eager to meet all of his friends. When he finally met them he was surprisingly relaxed and just glad to see them all be ok. He loved talking with Giastorm and Koin. He didn't think much of Toadstool except that she seemed like a serious and thoughtful person, which he thought was something that the group had needed for a while. Needle came off to him as a slightly hyper person, full of energy, fun and friendliness. He enjoyed that Needle's passion wasn't just being an adventurer but something interesting and unique. Hixan was surprised by Arlyl's new confidence, both in just being blunt and also bringing in a new member out of the blue. Hixan deeply wants to keep his promise that he made to Peter. He is happy that the team has 2 people that don't seem to be mainly combat-based. (Toadstool and Peter) He believes Hixan & Co have reborn into a greater, newer group now. He wants to know where Samson is though. Relationships Giastorm Giastorm is the member of Hixan & Co that Hixan has created the deepest bond with. Hixan thinks of Giastorm as a brother and his best friend. He could trust him with his life, as he already has. Hixan believes Giastorm as the best fit for the role of leader for Hixan & Co Tempus Tempus is Hixan's god who he follows and has great respect for. Hixan doesn't believe that he and Tempus have any relationship that differs from any of his other followers. He would not want to pride himself by thinking he is special in Tempus' eyes. Tempus' 3 sacred dogma that Hixan is dedicated to following: * Be fearless. * Never turn away from a fight * Obey the rules of war Arlyl Hixan sees Arlyl as a dependable and caring teammate and believes that he is needed for Hixan & Co. Hixan is impressed by the untapped magic power that Arlyl has. He knows that Arlyl is actually deeply caring for his teammates. Hixan can see that even Arlyl is still a child but that he has probably gone through something which made him have to become an adult. Asper Hixan believes Asper was made for one reason in this life - to fight. He believes that she has an important role in this life but can't put his finger on what it could be. Samson Hixan sees Samson as an impulsive yet as quite a noble person. He thinks Samson is good all-around - He likes to have fun when he celebrates. He is a great fighter when he battles. He is a serious and fine contributor to conversations. Koin Koin is a charismatic and cool person in Hixan's eyes. He believes that Koin is an incredibly powerful magic user and that he might even be more powerful than himself if he were to use his magic. Hixan dislikes Koin's want for alcohol and drugs, but will try to not judge him when scenarios with them will arise. Character information Goals * Hixan's first goal (seen in the campaign) was met when he bought himself a glaive. * Hixan doesn't want to do anything that would go against Tempus' wants. * Hixan's goal is to protect and lead Hixan & Co. Notable items Current items * Magical plate mail armour * Glaive, he bought in Nadity * Spear that was made for him by the elven carpenters of Flavius * A dark blue hooded cape he wears * Rido's book of jokes Not used * Chain mail armour * Hide armour he made from killing a bear Former items * The spear Hixan made when he began his 2 year adventure (threw it away when he got the spear from Flavius) * Jeweled magical knuckles (were taken from him when he died) Abilities Dragonborn abilities * Fire breath weapon * Resistance to fire damage Feats * Durable Fighter (III) abilities * Fighting style: Great weapon fighting (Reroll 1's and 2's on damage dice) * Second Wind (once per Short Rest) * Action surge (once per Short Rest) * Martial archetype: Brute ** Brute Force (d4) Cleric (II) abilities * Spellcasting (Wisdom-based) * Ritual Casting * Channel Divinity (once per Short Rest) * Turn Undead * Divine Domain: War * War Domain Spells * War Priest (2 per Long Rest) * Channel Divinity (once per Short Rest) * Guided Strike Domain Spells 1st-level * Divine Favour * Shield of Faith Cleric Spells cantrips * Sacred Flame * Spare the Dying * Thaumaturgy = 1st-level (4 prepared at a time) = * Bane * Bless * Ceremony * Chaos Bolt * Command * Create or Destroy Water * Cure Wounds * Detect Evil and Good * Detect Magic * Detect Poison and Disease * Guiding Bolt * Healing Word * Inflict Wounds * Protection from Evil and Good * Purify Food and Drink * Sanctuary Quotations * "Hey Midget!" The first time Hixan addressed Giastorm. * "What do you think about robbery?" "You shouldn't do it." An exchange between Hixan and Giastorm. * "While you're in this group, I will not let you die!" Hixan to Peter when he first joined. Trivia * Hixan has the highest strength of all of the Hixan & Co members. * Hixan created the team name Hixan & Co. When the team participated in a drinking contest in Nadity, in Arc I, they were asked for a team name. Hixan answered "Hixan and CO!" The name stuck. * Hixan is a slow reader. * When Hixan casts spells, his empty eye (left) slightly ignites in a red flame with Tempus' symbol (A burning sword)